A Ball Goes 'Round
by Midnight Rosedrop
Summary: Haruhi is isn't the only honor student at Ouran High anymore! A new kid is out and about! Tsauratsi Rosaku has joined the schools only soccer team. In tryouts, Tsauratsi had the appearance of any other poor male student should appear. But weren't those the same conditions Haruhi was under when she met the Host Club?
1. Tryouts

**Day 1 of Tryouts**

"I hope this works." I mutter under my breath. The bathrooms had been empty, so I had quickly gotten changed and hurried to the field. Getting changed had taken longer than I thought, I was in such a hurry I had nearly forgot my beanie.

Arriving at the field, my expectation was confirmed. All the players trying out for the team were snobby rich dudes. I instantly hated them all. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that none of them even noticed me. Looking around, everyone is talking to each other. Carefully, I listen in.

"I hope the girls show up." One of them say. "Me too." Replies someone else. "What's the point in playing if there's no one to show off to?" Another one goes on.

 _They're all sickening._

After stretching, I stand up and begin walking the area of the field. I can feel the others attention turn towards me. I already had the disadvantage, I had never played on this field and it felt unnaturally flat. Well, at least the coach will notice me. Ugh, what am I saying? I only wanna make the team. Not be noticed. I ignore them to the best of my abilities but I can't. I hate it, I hate it all.

It didn't take much time for the coach to arrive. We were all handed numbers to help the coaches recognize us with only a glance, I received number 11. Coach had us start with the basic endurance drills. In length we did a few laps around the field and three sets of triple suicides. From what I had observed the fastest person was some red head. Some people dropped out pretty quickly but, most people toughed it out. Looking at the stands, it was obvious why. The girls were here.

They all seemed to be swooning over us, I just chuckled at the thought that I was actually a girl. Unfortunately, I wouldn't have been able to tryout for the soccer team if people knew that. So, naturally I continued to hide it. I had to pin up my long hair under my beanie and wear a slightly baggy top 24/7.

One of the guys was flirting with all of the girls during our water break. From the back it looked like he had blonde hair and was only slightly taller than the average student. I always find it pathetic when guys do that. It seems rude to everyone around in my eyes. But hey, what does an honor student like me know about rich people? For all I know every guy in the school is like that.

"Gather up!" Coach Hibiki yelled. All of us headed over to him expecting a drill. I think we were all surprised when he said we were going to scrimmage against each other. "It will determine many factors and capabilities quicker than some drills. However, the losing team will not be coming to tomorrow's tryouts." He said explaining his reasons. "The captains will be Hinata and Fotoshi." The fast red head and a black haired dude stepped up. "You'll be picking teams like elementary students. Fotoshi will go first." Students were picked one by one. I was chosen last by Hinata. "Hinata's team will choose jerseys first." Everyone wanted the royal blue jerseys, leaving Fotoshi's team with forest green or pale yellow. They had chosen the green.

I threw the jersey over my shirt and we began the game with Fotoshi's team kicking off. They had me playing left midfield. The game was pretty even. Annoyingly enough, I hardly ever got the ball since I was a honor student. The few times I did were because I got it away from Fotoshi's team. On one of those occasions I had to do a high kick while jumping just to get the ball out of the air. The ball had a lot of power in it but no control. In other words, the guy who kicked it had the natural ability but no knowledge on how to use it.

After making a failed attempt at controlling it, I looked to see who kicked it. It was that flirting blonde from earlier. After a few goals we ended in a 2-2 tie. It was actually pretty fun, however our last goal was scored by the blonde on the other team at the last moment. He was just a show off. We ran another lap around the field as a cool down. Once we were finished, we were instructed to listened to the coach.

"Well, you all did decent." He grunted. "However, we do have high expectations for you. So the people who are to come back tomorrow are numbers, 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 15, 16, 18, 19, 22, 23, 25, 26, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 36, 37, 40, 43, 44, 45, 47, 49, 51, 53, 54, 56, 57, 59, 62, 64, 65, 67 and 68.

 _Yes!_ I thought to myself. I could still make the soccer team.

"For those of you who are confused by the results, let me explain. Today we tested 6 different things. The first priority was your sportsmanship. Second was the ability to play under pressure. Third was your determination. Fourth was your overall attitude. Fifth was your general skills. Sixth was your knowledge of the game." He looked at us with determination. "For those who didn't make tomorrow's roster. I was never going to kick you out for losing. I do hope you learn from this and stop flaunting for girls." Just as I began to like Coach Hibiki he continued, "Girls are weak and unable to appreciate the world of sports. I'm disappointed in all of you for being such idiots."

It was infuriating. I tuned Coach Hibiki out. My jaw and fists were clenched and I'm pretty sure my legs were shaking. Luckily, I was in the back so no one could really see me. I however saw them. Some were agreeing, others were ashamed, others were angry that they couldn't hang out with them. The blonde one from earlier seemed to have the same reaction as me, but then again he was a sad excuse for a human being too.

"You're dismissed." Coach Hibiki finished. I quickly grabbed my stuff and took the bus home.

* * *

 **Day 2 of Tryouts**

After a day of long classes I hurried to the girls bathrooms. As usual they were empty. From what I had heard they were all visiting a club run by 'charming' guys. "Stupid." I muttered under my breath. The girls at this school are just as idiotic as the guys. Putting on my beanie I ran to the field.

Feeling accomplished I pulled my black and green ball out to practice ball control. I chose to do the basics first. Bells came first and toe touches came second and juggling came third I continued it in a repeating pattern. Looking up I was surprised to see that this time instead of talking the guys were practicing some shots on goal. The black haired guy, Fotoshi, was playing as goalkeeper, and he really rocked at it. As I went back to my own practice I began thinking about what the coach said yesterday. I don't understand how he could say that girls can't appreciate sports. From what occurred yesterday you'd think that the boys were the ones who didn't have any appreciation for soccer.

"Hi there!" I jumped in surprise. I didn't think anyone would talk to me. I turned to see the ever flirting blonde. "I'm Suoh Tamaki." He sounded way too cheerful.

"Uh, hello." I said with surprise.

"I meant to tell you yesterday that you were awesome when you got that ball out of the air! It was amazing!" He was acting like a seven year old! "I've never seen that happen before!"

"What do you mean? There were plenty of other players taking the ball out of the air." I asked. It wasn't that big of a deal right?

"Yeah but that was my starlight kick! Most people get hurt when I do it but Fotoshi asked me to. Oh! Did I get you hurt?" All of a sudden he kept on asking me questions. I pretty much ignored him and continued my warm up, but he kept on talking, and talking, and talking.

It hadn't even been 5 minutes before I ran out of patience, looked him straight in the eye and said, "Leave. Me. Alone." He looked shocked and crouched in front of the bleachers muttering incomprehensibly. _Suoh, Suoh..._ Now where have I heard that name before? I question myself. _Suoh..._ My eyes widen with shock as I realized that he must be a relative of the school's chairman. Oh crud, I'm in trouble.

"Gather up boys!" Coach Hibiki says approaching us, we all jog in together. "Now the chairman refused my proposal to only allow the boys to have access to the field. So now that the girls are here we are going into the weight room for some strength testing."

I was dead. I could do a lot of the same things as the guys but I sucked at weights. Don't get me wrong, I'm not weak. I'm just not strong...

Coach began walking towards the school's building. I had grabbed my stuff when everyone else did. Well, everyone except for a particular blonde who was still sulking. I began to walk away but Blondie showed no sign of moving. Sighing I grabbed the stuff left behind by the other guys, assuming it belonged to him, and began to walk over to him. "Oi! Mr. Suoh! We're going!" I said doing so. He looked around and immediately jumped up. "Catch!" I said throwing his stuff at him. I then began running after everyone else. _That should make him hesitant to report anything to the chairman._ I thought to myself.

 _"Stop lying."_

"Oh, shut up!" I muttered under my breath.

I had caught up to everyone well before we arrived at the room, Blondie however barely made it. "Okay now," Coach said turning to us. "We'll use basic stations. You should all know how to use them, if you have any questions just raise your hand." Of course when we entered the room it was unnecessarily grand. ' _I swear_.' Luckily enough it was being used by the tennis team. Coach deadpanned as he shut the door. "Okayyy then. I suppose we'll do interviews..." I'm pretty sure we all deadpanned after that comment.

"Interviews?" One of the boys asked. "What do they have to do with soccer? I mean come on, it's not like we're asking for a job right?" Most of the guys agreed. I expected one of them to point out that it was another test of everyone's personality. What I wasn't expecting was who did or how he did it. It was that darn blonde again.

"It's obvious isn't it? If we all are still here it means that we simply adore soccer. If we didn't we wouldn't be here. Now we only want people that are beautiful inside." He had been posing throughout his entire explanation. Changing it after every sentence. I'm pretty sure I rolled my eyes more than humanly possible in those 30 seconds.

Coach Hibiki was still deadpanned. "Well, yes. I suppose you could phrase it like that. I wanted to do them tomorrow since it would've been the last day but..." We all understood what he meant. ' _I don't want any girly people._ ' Or maybe that was just me. For being so considered about other peoples' personalities he was extremely harsh on girls. "Well, this way please." We all followed him through the hallways and towards a room labeled 2D. "Okay, I'll be taking you one at a time. Please wait here till I call your number. Number 1 you'll be first." Hinata stood up and followed coach into the room.

A certain blonde approached me saying, "Hi!"

"Ah... Hello Mr. Suoh." I said attempting to filter out my annoyance.

"So you didn't forget about me!" He said happily. Groaning, I got up and got out some of my homework from my math class. I thought that I may as well be productive while I wait. They were all pretty easy, finding the values of x's and y's were no trouble. However, blondie looking over my shoulder was a problem.

"May you please stop." I asked not even trying to hide my annoyance this time. "I can't focus."

Acting oblivious to my statements he asked, "Hey, are you a second year too?" I gave a shook my head no. He suddenly gasped, "Are you a honor student then!?"

Glaring, I asked, "What of it?" It was just my luck to run into someone this annoying, but to teased by someone like that? Well... I guess this must be what I bargained for I suppose.

"COOOOLLLL!" He squealed. "I can't believe this! Another commoner! Ooooo just wait for when Haruhi hears about this!" Annoyed, I got up and walked to the opposite side of the hall. He just wouldn't shut up. Everyone was stuck listening to blondie ramble on and on till number 8 was called. Lucky for all of us that happened to be him. When he came out though, he looked locked into a depressed shock. All I could say was that he was quiet, and it was peaceful.

When coach Hibiki poked his head out of the room and said, "Number 11." I put my homework away and got up and walked in. The room looked like it was more of an interrogation room more than a school room."Hello 11."

"Hello." I greeted him while taking the seat across from him.

"Well, first things first," I said "You are Tsuratsi Rosaku correct?" I nodded. "Okay, you are also an honor student right?" I nodded again. "Okay, so why would you come to Ouran High?

"Ummm... Do I have to answer that one?" I asked hesitantly.

He answered sternly, "Yes."

"Well... The soccer program is pretty good and I thought that rich kids would have trainers which would make scrimmaging against them interesting and help me polish my skills." I paused, "The academics here are pretty standard here with the exception of money management which is on a much higher scale than I'm use to . Not to mention that it would look pretty good on a resume and college." I said listing all the reasons except the one turning point.

He just hmmed and continued, "So, how long have you played soccer?"

"This would be my eighth year." ' _Easy question_ ' I thought to myself.

Nodding, he said "Okay, how old are you?"

"15"

"So, why do you like soccer?"

Shrugging I answered, "Well, I suppose it has to do with the fact that it's competitive and I've been doing it for a while now but I can't tell you what exactly. I just like it."

He began jotting stuff in a blue spiral notebook, "What would you do if teammate was looking upset?"

"I don't know if I could do anything. I'd try to ask what's wrong but I don't know what I'd do afterwards. People are easy to read but if you don't know them it's hard to pinpoint the problem, much less cheer them up."

"What makes you a good soccer player?"

"I'm fine with being aggressive and I can be really fast when I want to of all I'm determined and will be on this team no matter what."

"What are you bad at in soccer?"

"Well... my biggest weakness would be that I occasionally do high kicks that can be called fouls."

"Mmhm, what do you think a soccer team needs?" He asked.

"Team work, communication, understanding, determination, willingness to be aggressive, speed, control, trust, heart, and a goal."

"Okay, what do you think we need to avoid at all costs?"

"Tension between players, cockiness, big egos and the 'blame game'."

"How do you think a leader should act?"

"Kind and firm, knows what to say and when to say it, and experienced. He has to know what he's doing, not to mention good at it. He obviously can't be rude and harsh, if he's that he'll sap the team spirit away. However, he needs to have his own personality and seem human."

"Interesting..." He scribbled something down again. After a few more questions he asked, "What would you do if a girl was looking upset?"

Obviously I was shocked, this was a horrible question to ask. Especially considering the fact that I was me. I kept on thinking, What do I say?! Should I lie? I didn't know what to do. I kept a poker face, but I was mentally screaming. "Well..." I paused. "No comment."

He looked at me like I had said the most stupid thing in the world. "What do you mean no comment?!"

"Just what I said. I don't think this is a fair question, so I'll skip it."

"What do you mean unfair?"

"A normal person would say that they would ask what's wrong, however... given the amount of disdain you've directed towards girls that could make someone say what you want to hear rather than what they think. Besides, you can't just say a girl. you could be talking about a 3 year old or a 13 year old. So, I think this is unfair, we either betray ourselves or drop the team which in and of itself would be a betrayal to ones' self as well." I walked out of the room angry and waited.

After we had gone through everyone Coach came out and began talking about how given the complaints he'd received no one would be thrown out of tryouts till tomorrow, when the final team would be chosen. On the team there would be a grand total of 18 players. However, our results today would factor into our overall qualification, so we would try extra hard if we felt that we had done poorly.

The interviews took much longer than yesterday's tryouts. Groaning I grabbed my stuff and hurried off campus praying that the city bus was still there. By the time I had reached the bus stop, the bus had already left. I walked the half hour home instead of waiting an hour for the bus.

* * *

 **Final Day of Tryouts**

I had just finished stretches before Coach Hibiki had gotten there. He seemed to be in an extra foul mood today, granted there were more girls here than ever before. It seemed like there were also guys in the stand, six to be exact. I was pretty annoyed that they all seemed to be flirting with all the girls in the stands. It seemed that all the guys at this school flirt with all the girls at once. I was incredibly relieved reminding myself that no one knew I was a girl.

After Coach had gotten here he said that we were going to do simple drills. I think that we were all relieved to know that there wasn't gonna be another personality test. I felt kinda doubtful, put me in a game and I could do anything, in drills I had a bit of trouble focusing. We began with a simple shooting drill while rotating out goalies. Hibiki would pass us the ball and we were suppose to shoot it with only one touch. Red head Hinata kicked placed the ball so perfectly I was genuinely impressed.

On my first turn I got it just high enough so that the goalie couldn't reach. My second was on the ground just right of the left post, however, I was lucky that it had made it in. The third was beautifully placed but the person in goal was Fotoshi, and he was able to stop it by using the goal's top bar to swing on.

After a few more turns we switched to a basic passing drill. We'd get the ball and pass it to the person in front of the opposite doing so we'd get in the back of that line. It was simple enough. The next was a 1 minute, 1 on 1 scrimmage, basically we'd go against a random person and try to get the ball and score in a 2 foot goal. Following that drill, we had dribble in and out of a long string of cones. The last drill we did was just dribbling and shooting. There were no defenders, no goalies, no obstacles, the only limitation was that we couldn't go past the penalty mark. Something was wrong, these were all really simple drills. I looked at the coach, he was writing stuff in that notebook of his, wearing the most bored expression ever. _What's he plotting?_ I wondered.

Ignoring my thoughts I went back to watching everyone's response and capability shown in the drills. Some had amazing control while no speed, others had perfect coordination but faltered with aggression. Me, I can't say I was good or bad at anything, if I did, it would be bias. However, there was one person in particular that had kept on kicking his ball way to far. I think he had broken 6 windows by the time tryouts were done. It was that confounded blonde again. When it seemed like he had no control it wasn't a fluke. He had repeatedly tried the exact same kick that I had stopped in the scrimmage.

"Well that's all for today guys!" Coach hollered, "Bring it in!" Everyone jogged over to coach who was standing by all of our stuff. "From what I've seen these past three days has been good. The results of the tryouts will be posted in the chairman's room, after lunch tomorrow. The ones who make the team will meet here after school. You are dismissed."

I had packed up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I had already turned away when a certain irritating voice called out, "Hey! 11!" I turned around to see non other than the loud-mouthed blonde.

"What?" I asked, expressionless.

"This way!" He shouted grabbing me by the collar and dragging me towards the bleachers at impossible speeds. He finally stopped in front of the bleachers waving very charismatic at the six boys that came today. "HEY! HARUHI!" He shouted. By glancing at them I saw that, one wore glasses, two were orange haired twins, another had black hair and a strong build, another looked like an elementary student, the last one had large brown eyes.

"Huh?" I asked.

The six boys made their way down the stands. "Calm down Boss." The twins said, in synchronization. "You wouldn't wanna make Haruhi upset right?" The one on the left said. "Of course we'll make him feel better if you want?" The one on the right said.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY-" Before Blondie could finish his sentence he was interrupted by glasses boy.

"Ahem" He said clearing his throat. "Who was it that you wanted to introduce us to?"

Blondie looked like he had just remembered something. "Oh! Yeah!" He instantly changed his attitude from a hyper/angry one to a more serious and gentlemanly(ish) one. "Haruhi, this is 11. 11, this is Fujioka Haruhi." He said gesturing between me and the one with abnormally big brown eyes.

I looked at him with disdain and irritation, "My name is not 11. Now may you please leave me alone." I turned around and began to walk away.

"But you and Haruhi are both honor students!" That made me stop and turn around.

"What?" Haruhi and I asked, synchronizing just as the twins had.

I more shocked than anything. _This guy was an honor student too? He had to be rich, I mean he is wearing the school uniform_


	2. Jumping In

Everyone in the bleachers looked dumbfounded, even the idiotic girls. This Fujioka was an honor student too? I thought to myself. No way. I wonder what he was thinking. When I stood there my mouth hanging slightly open. His appearance seemed like it had a different demeanor to it but I couldn't lay my finger on it.

"That's right! There are now 2 honor students now!" Blondie said pointing at nothing in particular.

"So what Boss?" The twins asked simultaneously again. "You said you met someone cool." The one on the left said. "Yeah, not another commoner." The one on the right continued agreed. "Besides, what's the point of coming here if you're a jock." The one on the left pointed out. The one on the right continued saying. "Haruhi came here to become a lawyer which makes sense. But..." They both continued together, "You could be a jock anywhere."

Ignoring them to the best of my abilities I had become curious, and turned to ask Mr. Fujioka, "You wanna become a lawyer?"

He seemed somewhat fidgety when I had asked him that. "Well yeah, I think people should protect others if they can." He smiled with a tilt of his head and gave a friendly smile. Sighing, I grunted in agreement. So this guy was humble and and honor student. Still, there was something off with him. "Anyway, what's your name?" He asked.

"Oh, umm... it's kinda girly." I hesitated before complying, "I'm Tsuratsi Rosaku." The twins burst into laughter while the elementary kid ran up to me and introduced himself as Haninozuka Mitsukini, but told me to call him 'Honey' and the strong black haired guy as Morinozuka Takashi or 'Mori' I nodded as the others followed suit.

"I'm Ootori Kyoya." The guy in glasses said matter of factly.

"We're Hikaru and Karu!" Both twins said in unison once more.

My head tilted a slight bit to the left as I wondered which one was who. The had given no indication of it. "So who's who?" I asked the twins, apparently catching them off guard.

The one on the left claimed to be Hikaru and the one on the right claimed to be Kaoru. At least until Mr. Fujioka bonked each of them in the chin. "It's not good to lie." A smirk crossed my face at the action.

So Kaoru was on the left and Hikaru on the right. My previously mentioned smirk twisted into worry when I realized that I would be late for the bus. "Shoot, um... excuse me, I will miss my bus if I don't leave now." I turned and ran away from the group of guys and ran towards the bathrooms. Despite me loving soccer, I couldn't wear my soccer outfit home. If I did, the people on the bus would be even less appropriate than they were usually. Before I entered the bathroom I was sure to check that no one had followed me and that no one else was in the bathroom.

I took off my beanie and took out the many bobby pins keeping my long hair up. I began changing and removed the bandages that were, over a tank top, and around my chest. After throwing on a tight-fitting, deep purple blouse and a pair of faded flare jeans you would never had guessed I had been pretending to be a boy. I wore black flats and had my hair brushed out. Looking in the mirror I glanced myself over, making sure no one could tell I was the same Tsuratsi Rosaku on Ouran Academy's soccer team. The only thing that may give me away were my eyes that looked like glass coating the empty blue. That may have just been me though. I was ordinary, my hair fell seven or more inches past my shoulders with it's dusty blonde color, and my skin was lightly tan. The only somewhat abnormal thing about me was my unusual height. I was just over 5' 8" and for being a girl, it was considered tall.

I grabbed my bag and poked my head out making sure that no one saw me run out of the bathroom and run towards the bus stop. Given my dumb luck I missed the bus and had to begin walking, again. "It's all thanks to that dumb blonde." I muttered to myself. I sighed and despaired over the thought of maybe being on the same team as that idiot. My thoughts began to wander to the other boys he head introduced me to.

Mr. Takashi hadn't said a word throughout the entire time I was there, in fact, the only time I had even acknowledged him was when Mr. Haninozuka had introduced him. Mr. Haninozuka was wearing the Academy's High School uniform despite his age. Made me wonder how many grades he skipped. As a matter of fact how old was he? He couldn't be more than 10. Abandoning that thought, I thought about Mr. Ootori, he seemed to have a manipulative streak, I which case I would avoid him any possible way I could. Mr. Fujioka was blunt to say the least, and must be pretty smart. He seemed able to tell the two twins apart, impressive. The twins though, they were a weird set, somewhat hard to read and, well, twisted. I chuckled at that thought. Like I had any right to call someone twisted. "Good thing I won't see any of them again." I said optimistically.

"Hey let go of me." A familiar voice yelled. I sprang into a sprint to see the Mr. Fujioka I had just met getting hassled by three scrawny guys in the next street. Instincts took over as I ran over to the four of them.

"Um... Excuse me." I asked, acting timid. All four of them turned their attention towards me, all confused. "Um, this is my first time out of the manor and I seem to be lost." I said continuing the charade of the naive, scared, rich girl. "I'm sorry for interrupt your game but, will one of you kind gentleman take me home? Surely you've heard of my mother she's Hitachiin Yuzuha? You know, the fashion designer?" I paused, playing them like fools. "I have the address if that helps." I said in what sounded like desperateness.

"Sure, we'd love to help." One of the guys that had been picking on Mr. Fujioka said, a dirty smirk on his face. All three of them began to approach me.

"NO!" Mr. Fujioka shouted, trying to help me. "They're lying!"

I of course knew that and put on the biggest smile when the were nearly close enough, "Really?" I asked the men, ignoring Fujioka. They were finally close enough when I let a prideful smirk replace the innocent smile. "That's just perfect." With a hard kick I kicked the one closest to me in the nuts. "I really need to beat someone up tonight." I said in a more gangster tone than my original. When one tried to kick me he missed and cursed the fact that he was so short. I reached into the side pocket and pulled out my 'Chem Spray' that I had made out of cleaners with, 'avoid eye contact' written on it, or had hydrogen peroxide in it. "You really don't want me to spray this in your eyes." I warned. One of them made their move and I instinctively sprayed it into his eyes. Shrugging a said, "Well, I did warn him." I turned to the last guy left. "Listen, get out your cell phone and call an ambulance, you're gonna have to get it out. I don't what will happen. Say that some chemicals got in his eyes thanks to an idiot driver. You understand?" I eyed him suspiciously. He nodded and quickly pulled out a cell phone.

Walking to Mr. Fujioka I grabbed his hand and bluntly told him, "We're going." I dragged him through the street till we had those bastards out of sight. I stopped and sighed, dropping my act and looked down at him. "Are you okay?" I asked kindly.

He was now staring at me confused, "Ummm..."

 _Shoot did he figure it out!_ I mentally yelled at myself. I began laughing nervously and said, "Sorry, I guess I just had what you'd call a bad first impression?" Please don't recognize me. I pleaded to nothing in particular.

All of sudden he chuckled, "Well, I don't know about that, you did just save me after all." He kept on laughing, "You're a really good actress you know that?" I gave him a puzzled look. "I can't believe that I fell for that! I'm friends with the Hitachiin Twins and I fell for it!" My face contorted into more confusion. Noticing this, Mr. Fujioka continued. "I'm an honor student at Ouran Academy and I happen to be friends with Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru." I stood there dumbfounded, those twins were Hitachiins? "Oh! Thank you! You really saved me back there."

"Uh, sure no problem." I looked behind us to see some people still tailing Fujioka. "Hey, just to be safe, do you wanna have me walk home with you?" I asked worried about the weak boy.

"Sure!" He said happily. It was actually pretty quick to reach his house. Apparently he lived only a block away from me, of course I refused to mention anything about myself, always redirecting the questions to Fujioka. I found out that his mother had passed away and his dad was now working a lot. When we did arrive he invited me inside. I had to refuse, I couldn't be kicked off the soccer team. As I left I watched the people that had been tailing us leave.

"Good grief!" I exclaimed at the idiots walking away. I hurried home, my thoughts consuming me. When I got home my parents said hi and my siblings had already gone to bed. I through My bags on the couch and grabbed tonight's leftovers and threw them in the microwave for dinner. Tonight was alfredo pasta, hot dogs, and peas. I ate everything fairly quickly and laid on my bed. The second my head hit the pillow, I cried, silently but surely.

* * *

 _"Monster"_


	3. Results

I woke up to the familiar surroundings that was my bedroom. It was pretty standard too, square with a door in a corner, tall, dark brown carpet and sky blue walls. I had a tall, light brown, dresser next to the door. To the left of it was a vanity that had originally belonged to my aunt. It was frame of it, and the matching chair was a light green metal, with aluminum like qualities. The metal was detailed with branching leaves and a few robins and hummingbirds here and there. The actual table part of it was glass while the cushion for the chair was a white. My bed was in the corner of the room in a diagonal. My bed had a deep brown sheets and a forest green colored comforter. Beside the bed was a night stand that matched both the dresser previously mentioned and the bookcase, both next to it and underneath the window. On the last wall was a small closet and a few boxes for various things. Notably, art supplies, soccer gear, fabric, and a sewing machine.

I checked the clock on my nightstand. It read, 6:43. I rolled on to my back letting out a sigh. I doubted that I would make the team after my little out burst. I really hate that coach. Judging people using only one detail is wrong. I wonder why he hated females. Could it be that he had a bad relationship with one? Was one of the possibilities that ran through my head. It seemed cliched but it was still a possibility. I sat up, threw my legs over the side of my bed, and stood up. Opening a drawer of the dresser I pulled out the three outfits I had picked out for today.

My school outfit was a loose, dark blue tee-shirt; a black, light-weight jacket; baggy jeans; sneakers; and of course my beanie.

My soccer outfit had the same shirt and jacket but instead of jeans I had black shorts, dark blue soccer socks, ankle-guarded shinguards, and white cleats.

My after school outfit had a bootcut jeans, the same flats from yesterday, and a long-sleeved top, embroided with butterflies in a golden thread.

I may as well be in some really weird play with multiple costume changes, and a character with a personality disorder. I quickly got dressed after giving myself a flat chest. Leaving my room I grabbed a piece of toast, eggs and a glass of milk. Everyone in my family was rushing. My mom hustled to get all five of my younger siblings out the door, and my dad had already left for work. I had to eat quickly so I'd get to the bus on time.

It had been frustrating that I had missed the bus twice now. Granted, it was probably a good thing that I did last night. If Mr. Fujioka had gotten hurt I wonder what the other six boys would do. Well, I really hope I won't have to see any of them again.

After eating, I put my dishes in the sink and walked out to the bus. I was surprised to see Mr. Fujioka standing there waiting. I was about to turn around when he spotted me. "Oh, hi Rosaku!"

Grumbling I walked up to him, "Please, I would prefer it if you would use my last name. It will go over much easier for soccer." I said sighing. Fujioka just nodded. We stood there in awkward silence till we were on the bus, and he decided to break the ice. We had to sit next to each other since there wasn't much room. We only chit-chatted about small things till I said, "I never knew you rode this bus, have you all the time?" I was genuinely curious, but should've expected the answer to be what it was.

He gave an awkward smile before answering, "Oh, I got jumped last night and figured I should actually start taking the bus instead of walking." He was as blunt as ever.

"So in other words, you're avoiding conflict?" He just nodded. The guy was weird. There was something different about him and I couldn't tell what. It was infuriating. sighing I grabbed my notebook out of my bag and checked my math over again. It was Algebra 2. First year students would usually be taking Geometry, but math was the easiest core subject, second to Language Arts in my opinion. Despite the fact that I was always below Fujioka on the scoring list, he and I were apparently tied for first, according to the chairman.

Morning classes went fairly quick again, excluding the fact that the Hitachiin twins realized that we were in the same class around the time I realized. They had smart mouths and kept trying to push my buttons by teasing me about my 'girly' name. The fact that I was a girl helped me drain all annoyance that the Hitachiins tried to serve. It was lunch time and I was eating outside as usual. My eyes kept on drifting towards the rose maze. I began to have annoyingly deep thoughts.

 _Roses always have the fragrance that attracts most pollinating insects and ladies. I wonder why roses represent love. I suppose it has to do with the thorns. Thorns usually mean pain or death. So when people cut the thorns off it could mean the end of pain and death. Red roses are always used for love though, never yellow or pink. Well, the color red is always associated with love I suppose. So, a rose with it's thorns cut off as a gift could mean that their love for you is stronger than any pain or death._ _Thorns could also mean protection though. So, when you love someone, the only protection you need is the love itself?_

I pondered over the many thoughts running around in my head till the bell rang. Finally, the team would be posted! I couldn't wait, I ran to the chairman's office. The list was posted on the door rather than inside his office. Everyone was crowding around the flyer, even the annoying blonde with the fangirling girls behind him.

"Oh, Tamaki did you make it?" One girl asked.

"Of course he did!" Another one reacted. "He was on the team as first year, of course he made it." They just kept going on and on. These girls were really dense.

"Well I wouldn't be too sure of that…" Mr. Suoh said, "I think Coach Hibiki got really angry at me during the interviews." He said with only the smallest hint of melancholy. Not that the girls even noticed though. They were to busy fangirling over him. I rolled my eyes and read the list.

* * *

 ** _1 - Hinata, Hideki_**

 ** _2- Fotoshi, Isamu_**

 ** _8 - Suoh, Tamaki_**

 ** _11 - Tsuratsi, Rosaku_**

* * *

I didn't even bother to read any farther, I was ecstatic. I didn't even care about Mr. Suoh, I had made the soccer team I wasn't even allowed to tryout for! I felt giddy but only smirked at the roster after reading my name. I then rushed to my next class, art.

The assignment was to draw something in a style use by Picasso, Pablo. You would assume that most of the class would be using his most known style, cubism, but you'd be wrong. Nearly all the girls were painting with his style from the Rose Period, usually with a guy that Mr. Suoh introduced me to. The guys had a very good balance with styles though. Some were using Analytic Cubism or the Blue Period. I had chosen the blue period.

I knew I wasn't good at art, but I understood the basics and could interpret stuff most people wouldn't. For example in his Blue Period, Picasso made sure the cheekbones were high and noticeable while giving the eyes a distant look. The piece I was working on had a girl with her back to the viewer. She was standing on a hill and was nearly a silhouette, her raven, black hair was being blown to the right, allowing some strands of hair block out the sun. All while using blue colors only.

I had only painted the lighter shades when class was dismissed. We had all week to work on it but I wanted to finish it. I was obviously disappointed that I couldn't finish it but was still happy about how the day had gone none the less.

After art I had gone to language arts, and finally the class for second years' math. I remained as far away from certain, obnoxious blonde and the sketchy four-eyes next to him. They were near the front of the class, whereas I remained in the back. He was such a loud mouth! How did I not realized that he was in my math class!" I had sighed many times over my stupidity in that hour of class.

I let out a sigh of relief when class ended and I retreated to the rose maze for the next period. The idea behind this period was for all the students to attend a club or have extra study time. It was fun to read my book and relax instead of running circles around in my head. All my nerves had melted away after getting the tryout results and my art class. I became so enthralled in my book I didn't even notice the two people come up behind me before each one had grabbed one of my arms, and either my bag or book, depending on which arm they had grabbed. and dragged me towards the school building.

* * *

 _"Weak"_

* * *

Ignoring that, I looked up to see the ginger twins. _Curse them!_ I thought to myself. I was only less than an inch shorter than them and I got dragged by them into a room labeled, Music Room 3.

My jaw dropped after seeing the room, "What the heck?"


	4. Parties

I was dumbfounded at the sight before me. The twins had brought me to a decked out room, there were tables, couches, and tons of pink, it seemed like it was the only color allowed at this whacked school, other than blue and yellow. One of the many tables was decorated with a baby blue tablecloth with a sports printed trim. On it were two sets of dinnerware, both looking like extremely delicate, fine china. At the table, Mr. Fujioka sat with an irritated expression on his face while the twins pretty much forced/pushed me into the chair across from him.

"Umm... What the heck is going on here?" I asked, both confusion and irritation showing in my tone.

The idiot blonde who made the soccer team happily announced, "Welcome to the Party for Commoners!" He began exclaiming some spin-off fairy tale of Cinderella, and relate it to both mine and Mr. Fujioka's life. I shut him out and turned my attention towards Fujioka, who began talking.

"Sorry about this." Fujioka said, he actually sounded sincere so I continued listening to what he had to say. "Tamaki-Senpi thinks that since neither of us come from a rich, or well-known family that we should become friends and in his terms, 'allies'." He had an irritation in his voice that was nearly identical to mine. "If it's any consolation, I would rather be somewhere else as well." There it was again! His behavior was off, I couldn't place it though, nor narrow it down. I was about to ask about it when Mr. Haninozuka came over with a cart filled with sweets.

"Haru-Chan, Rose-Chan, do wanna eat these sweets with me?" I was about to yell at him for giving me a nickname but declined to. Instead, I 'kindly' asked him to simple address me by my last name. His face quickly morphed into a childish pout with tears forming in his eyes.

Upset at the small boy, I told him with a unique harshness in my voice, "Get a grip, I simply dislike my girly name. It's annoying, pathetic and a pain. You're an idiot if you cry over something like that."

The boy had stopped tearing up and had a smile on his face, "Okay Tsu-Chan!" I gave him a small smile and turned my attention back to Fujioka, who had said yes to the previous question.

What I implied before wasn't exactly true, I just wanted to leave as few hints that I was a girl that I could. My name was girly and feminine, a combination that, I'm sure would eventually lead someone to believe I was a girl. So it wasn't the nickname itself that I disliked, but the implications it made. I tried to change the topic to something other than my name, "So, why is a music room filled with couches, tables, and flowers?"

"This is the Host Club's club room." Fujioka stated bluntly, and without emotion. I stood up abruptly and walked walked to the twins who were holding my school bag. As I reached for my bag though they moved it just out of my reach, as if trying to taunt me.

"Sorry," The one one the left said, as nonchalantly as the one on the right said, "you have to stay for the party." The lifted the bag pretty above there heads and began tossing it to each other. They had apparently forgotten that I was nearly their height, and an athlete, with which helped me grab my bag on my first attempt. "Awww.." They both said, synchronizing with each others 'disappointment'. "You're no fun!" The one on the right said, "Yeah, you don't get mad at anything we do!" The left one said, with a hint of thoughtfulness in his annoyed tone.

"So? I'm leaving, I need to finish up some school work." I said blatantly.

"You finished it all in Algebra II didn't you?" Mr. Ootori asked, glancing up from a laptop he had been clicking away at for some time now. He was right, but how? I needed to avoid him at all costs, it seemed like he would be the most likely person to find out my secret. He would have to look deep into the school records though, I had registered Ouran High as a dude, to prevent the coach of the soccer team from having to through me out of the team. I gave my self a small inner smirk that lasted less than a millisecond.

"You would know that, how?" I asked, impatience ringing in my voice, letting everyone know he was right.

Before he could answer though, the idiot, known as Suoh, stated, "but you said you weren't a second year! Only second years take Algebra II!"

"Yeah, I'm a first year that takes Algebra II, got a problem with that?" I was getting irritated, and I'm sure I sent a glare towards the blonde without meaning to. I began walking towards the door when I was stopped by a pulling on my leg.

I looked down to see Mr. Haninozuka, hugging my leg. "But Tsu-Chan, you said that you'd have cake with us!"

After sighing I gave in, "Fine, I'll stay. However, for you information, Fujioka was the one who said that he'd have sweets with you not me." I was grabbed by the wrist and dragged to the table by Haninozuka, who was surprisingly strong for his appearance. This time I sat down of my own will and looked at the clock, there were only about ten minutes left. Having nothing better to talk about, I decided to ask Fujioka about him being jumped. "So... Fujioka, you said you got jumped? How did that happen?"

All of a sudden all the boys in the room, other than Fujioka, went pale and looked at me with a ' ** _WHAT!_** ' face. I began getting fidgety and uncomfortable with their reaction. "Oh, that? Well, they said that they wanted money." I gave him a questioning look that encouraged him to continue. "I think that it was thanks to the school uniform." I nodded, it seemed to have made sense till I remembered that he was still being followed after I had beaten up the three other guys. "Anyway, I fine now so no need to worry." He said, seeming to have just noticed the faces of the other members of the club.

"Haurhi! You got jumped my dear?! Why didn't you tell me!? I thought you said you liked the host club!" Tamaki said, running up to Haruhi and talking to him like a possessive father. "From now on you aren't allowed to walk home alone any more!"

With an exasperated sigh, he addressed the idiot, "Senpi, I'm taking the bus now, so there really is no need to worry."

Looking as though he was struck by a bullet, he spoke in utter horror and shock. "THE BUS!" Almost as though lightning had struck him, he began to list the many things that could go wrong, as well as many imaginative events. He then grabbed the small framed boy, and said with a serious tone, "Haruhi, you cannot go home by yourself anymore, it's too dangerous. You could get hurt."

Spooked by the weird conversation, I began to slowly slip away and move towards the door. Backing away from the table I was sitting at. I was nearly at the door when I backed into Ootori. _Oh crud._ I thought to myself.

"What if Mr. Tsuratsi were to walk Haruhi home, it would be convenient to both of them." The skinny black haired boy said. "Tsuratsi here is an athlete, does martial arts, and takes the same bus as Haruhi, correct?" He paused before continuing, "It will also be convenient at the fact the Haruhi would be able to stay after school without inconvenient distractions from home or the club, seeing that we'll all have gone home or be attending extra curricular activities."

His plan made sense and was doable however, it was extremely inconvenient to me. "I can't." I stated bluntly.

The darned four-eyes looked at me with a threat in his eyes, "Oh really?"

"Yes, now, if you excuse me, I would like to leave before this gets any weirder." Before he could say anything, I maneuvered around him, and under the arm that he had outstretched to stop me. "Bye." I said before slipping out of the door and running through the hallway.


	5. Practice & Guns

After classes were done, I found myself changing into my soccer outfit inside the boys bathroom. Since everyone from the team entered the bathroom at a later time I was able to change in a stall, whereas most of the other guys changed in the open area. I understand that most girls would blush and turn away or they'd stare and do something weird but really, I just shut out all them out and left as though nothing had happened. After I was out of anyone's sight though, I choked. Did they really have to make it a competition on who... Really? I thought to myself. Well… They are boys I guess.

After three minutes or so I had finally stopped gagging, I hurried to the field and was one of the first to arrive. Numbers 31, 43, and 52 were already there and were doing one of the passing drills we were doing yesterday. I soon popped into the drill and began to get to know my teammates.

Number 31's name was Yoshimoto and he had a dusty brown color for his hair, and a forest green color for his eyes. His family apparently ran the production of a popular coffee business. He was in class 3B His favorite color was red, he had said that it his favorite because it meant passion. He had three younger sisters and talked about them a lot. He had a caring and doting relationship to his sisters. However, he never once mentioned his parents.

Number 43's name was Kon. Kon had hazel eyes and black hair. His family had held a high positions in the military for multiple years. He was in class 1C and made it a point to say that he wasn't only muscles, but was smart and tactful. When I asked what his favorite color was he said that he didn't have one, and that colors were meaningless. He said that he had multiple brothers, younger and older. He had a very strict demeanor and moved in a very stiff fashion.

Number 52's name was Hoshino and he had chestnut brown hair and dark blue eyes. He said that his family members were all 'commoners' compared to him, and that he got in using the money he gained from his career as a famous actor. He was in class 1D His favorite color was ironically purple, he had said that it his favorite due to the fact that it was related to the power the kings in England had. He was an only child and claimed to be an animal lover. He had a very snobby, power hungry, and uptight attitude but seemed to have a love for flying, though that was only a guess based on his behavior towards some birds that had been scared off the field, and into the air.

They were interesting enough I guess. Yoshimoto was a open and friendly ready to talk about his sisters. He even had pictures of them. Kon was very… stoic, you could say? He didn't seem very... interactive. Hoshino though was just plain annoying. All he did was brag about how much better he was at life than the rest of us.

To be honest, I should be happy that I'm not getting bullied for being a commoner. But, that would take positive emotion, and that is something I'm not too fond of. Luckily, just before things got boring, all the other boys arrived at the field. Unluckily, Suoh was one of them, and he kept on energetically posing while talking. Does he seriously pose for every little thing? I asked myself.

Choosing to ignore myself, I split off from the three boys and grab my own ball. Unlike the others' school colored balls, my ball is a simple, and traditional, black and white soccer ball. I began to juggle the ball, using my head, thighs, and feet. Before I could get many touches, Coach Hibiki arrived at the field, and called us over to form a circle around him.

"Well boys, congratulations for making it this far." He said, his gruff voice getting on my nerves. "You all performed well in tryouts. Now that you've made the team, I want you all to prove that I made the right decision." He paused, making sure he had our attention. "Our first game is in five weeks. Because of this, we will focus on different skill sets every week. This week, we'll focus on conditioning. Next week it will be control." He eyed Suoh distinctively, not bothering to hide it. "The following week will be positioning, and the week after that we'll do team building exercises. The week before the game, we'll go over some finer points. I hope you do me proud. Now, stretch and run four laps around the field. Hinata will lead the stretches."

As we did the stretches Hinata began talking about the basics of soccer. I could swear that he thought we were all incompetent at soccer the way he went over the tiniest details. That, or he has a burning passion for soccer. Maybe a mix of the two? All I actually took from his lecture was that he was majorly against girls playing soccer, and he trusted Fotoshi more than the rest of us. Everything else was, to me, useless dribble.

After the laps, we did multiple suicide runs, the Indian Run, crossed the field using only lunges, and stadium runs. The suicide runs were the most tiring out of all of them in my opinion, but the stadium runs were the most difficult since I kept wanting to jump off of the stadium stairs instead of running down them. The easiest run we did was the Indian Run. Overall, there wasn't much worth noting.

Hinata was fast, and usually came in first or second. Fotoshi was quick enough to come out as one of the first few. Suoh usually came in second, I usually came in seventh or eighth. Yoshimoto and Kon usually came in fifth, sixth, or seventh. Hoshino usually came in eleventh or twelfth. Not very exciting.

After all that though, Coach Hibiki was not happy with some of the team. In fact he acted furious, but I couldn't tell why, and he didn't say anything about his attitude or left any hints that could possibly lead me to a conclusion. He just said that we did a good job running and dismissed us. Worried, I quickly went over the facts of Hibiki that I had observed.

 _ **Hibiki**_

 _Fact 1 - Hates Girls  
_ _Fact 2 - Abstract Thinker  
_ _Fact 3 - Doesn't Act Like Other Coaches  
_ _Fact 4 - Pays Attention To Personalities._

After my final fact I had an epiphany. _Ah, that must be it. Someone had a different personality than he expected. I wonder who?_ I thought to myself. After a few minutes of inner debating, I begrudgingly decided to to ask. While everyone else was packing up I hesitantly walked up to the coach. "Coach Hibiki?"

He looked at me with a face that read 'is this really important?' Before saying, "Hmm?"

"Are you angry by someone's behavior?"

His eyes narrowed in a curiously before answering, "Yes."

"Okay." I stated rather bluntly. "Just remember that this is only the first day, don't expect us to get along straight away. We are boys after all."

He looked at me oddly before laughing. "Thanks kiddo." Was all he said before I turned and packed up. I decided to skip changing into the after school outfit and simply switched my cleats with my sneakers. There were three reasons for this. One, I was already running late to catch the bus. Two, I really don't want to get jumped by those guys that were gonna jump Haruhi. And three, I'm lazy.

So, in short, I ran, and caught the bus… Barely. I was in such a hurry though, that I didn't realize that Haruhi was on it till I walked past his seat, while looking for my own. "Oh, hi Haruhi." I said blandly.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be a bother but Tamaki didn't want me to go home alone. So... I might've said that I would ride the same bus as you, at the same time." I wore a deadpanned expression as he continued. "Oh! If you want you could sit here!" He was obviously sincere, and I gave a slight nod of my head, and sat down. Trying to strike up a conversation, he said, "The rest of the bus is pretty crowded huh?" I nodded absentmindedly while pulling out the book that I had been reading. Not moments later, I had a certain brown-eyed boy reading over my shoulder. Being used to it I ignored him.

As we stopped at one of the stops, a drunk guy came onto the bus and tried to mug everyone. Despite most other places, it was perfectly normal for a drunk guy to get on this bus at this hour. And even more to try and have their way with some of the females on the bus. This guy though, he had a gun.

 _This wasn't anything like last night._  
 _Last night, it was different._

Right now, if someone made a wrong move, all of our lives would be in danger. I wouldn't be able to charge right in like I usually did. This time I had to be strategic, and not the usual, acting innocent strategy. Haruhi would be able to tell that I was the same person from last night. I wouldn't even be able to knock his gun out of his hand like I had with the knife.

As he began to approach us the alcohol scent wafted off of him. "Hi zer gurlies…" His words were slow, and his footsteps were heavy. Luckily for us, his hands and fingers weren't shaking. "Lest av usa poteee." There was a warped and sadistic grin on his face. He had apparently mistaken both Haruhi and I as girls. It was sort of ironic considering that I was one, but if Haruhi found that out, then there'd be quite a lot of problems at school.

Haruhi seemed shocked in enough fear to make him stop thinking straight. He seemed even more off than usual. Everyone else on the bus looked worried and were giving both Haruhi and I, sorry looks. Seeing as I was sitting in the seat next to the isle, the drunk grabbed my by my upper arm and dragged me up out of my seat. In doing so, he lowered his gun and gave me a clear opening to his throat.

I quickly slipped my right arm out of his grasp and hit him directly in between his larynx and his trachea. This caused the inability to breath. Temporarily of course. He instantly dropped his gun, before it could land and miss fire though, I caught it. I sat back down and looked at the gun in my hand. It was an AMT Automag III.

After examining it a bit more, I deadpanned. Haruhi, probably seeing this, asked, "What is it?"

"It's safety lock is on."

Everyone in the bus comically exclaimed, "HUH?!" In unison. There was some bitter muttering, some laughter, and many eyes rolled.


	6. Join? Heck No!

The day after the bus incident was… To put it nicely, strange.

It had started out normal. However, after the club times were over, I had been stared at by all the girls in the school throughout the day. The guys in the classes however were acting their usual selves other than the occasional thumbs up and cheeky, yet all knowing grins. The Hitachiin twins however were different. They kept glancing my way with an expression that showed both curiosity and a softer emotion I couldn't place.

After school was done I had soccer practice. Not much happened, and then I found myself sitting next to Haruhi n the bus again. We talked a bit about some stuff. A little here, a little there, then we walked to his house and I went home.

Then there was a weekend. Which I spent mostly babysitting my siblings, reading, writing, and sketching. All while listening to music, which I may have a slight addiction to.

School started up again on Monday, I met with Fujioka at the bus stop. We talked, we got to class and got ran over by the twins.

"Hey Haruhi!" The one on my left, and their right said.

"Hi Tsuratsi." The other one said before they synchronized.

"Did Haruhi ask you?"

I gave them a confused look before Haruhi answered the question for me. "No, I'm not gonna drag him into the club. It's nice enough that he's able to walk me home."

"Fine, we'll ask then." The one the left said before a sneaky grin appeared on their faces.

"Would you,"

"Like to join,"

"The Host Club?"

I raised my right eyebrow before pushing the twins in opposite directions and strode to my desk. I plopped down on the seat before turning back to them. "No." Not even milliseconds after I had said that simple, two lettered word, a large sound of pouts and disappointed groan were heard coming from the girls. I had no idea that I had gathered such an audience and found it funny considering that none of them had even considered what my personality was. Then I got depressed. They don't even know me as a person. I thought. I released a heavy sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Look," I said bluntly, "It's not that I don't want to, I'm just way to busy with my life at the moment." They all nodded and looked away with downcast looks. All, but the three in the club already. Fujioka seemed understanding as he sat down at his seat. He could obviously tell that I was lying and just didn't want to deal with it. The twin seemed to notice this fact as well but instead of a look of understanding, their face seemed to grow a determined look. It was as if they had telekinesis and held a small meeting in each others head.

"Lets make a deal." They said together.

"If you can guess which one of us is Hikaru" Left

"And which one is Kaoru" Right

"We won't ask you again." Left

"If you don't though." Right

"Then you join the club." Both

I gave them a curious look, "Why did you guys just do that?" I asked, obviously referring to their sudden personality switches, but no one seemed to understand what I was asking.

"Do what?" Both again, however, this time though they stopped acting.

"Thank you." I stated with a obviously practiced smile.

They looked at each other again before shrugging. Completely ignoring my comment. "So, which one of us is Hikaru?" They once again went into their fake characters. Annoyed, I ignored them. They asked me the question multiple times before I finally answered. My answer was obviously not what they expected.

"I'm not playing your stupid game, I did not agree to the deal." I glanced up at them, aside from the shock, there was sadness in their eyes. Deep sadness. Letting a sigh go, I explained myself, "I don't think it's right for you to ask me me such a question. It's like if I was asking you, 'Who am I?' or 'What kind of person am I?' Despite how much people want to know the answer, it's for an individual to find out for themselves. Not to be told by another person." I realized how psychological I was getting and shook off the heavy statement as I looked at the twins, who in turn were looking at me with, wait, wonderment? "Besides, we just met right? I barely know your names. Give me some time to match them with faces." I smiled and turned my attention to the papers on my desk. "However, if you could let me hurt whoever invented homework, I'd gladly consider your um… club." The twins shared a look I couldn't read. It had curiosity, sadness, hope, and so many more emotions.

Maybe this school really did have what I came here for. Then again, maybe not. Who knew with rich people?

The club apparently had a backup plan because, when I arrived at my morning elective/P.E class, kung fu, I saw a certain little boy sitting on the shoulders of Mr. Morinozuka. They were waiting for someone apparently. As I was about to walk into the dojo, the pair made it apparent that they were waiting for me.

"Tsu-Chan!" The little boy hopped off Morinozuka… Mori's shoulders.

"Hello." I said as he landed gracefully on the ground. Based on the way he landed, I guessed that he had much more martial arts, and combat training than he let on.

"So, are you joining the club?!" He asked in a cheery tone.

"No." Oh, you have no idea how much I wanted to pop a 'P' in that answer but didn't due to the fact it was a 'girl' thing.

"Aww. But Tsu-Chan!" He gave me a rehearsed pouty face that I ignored.

"Listen," I said in a slightly parental tone, "I've got stuff I need to take care of, and I won't have time for a club. Besides, is a host club really appropriate for high school?" With that I walked into the dojo and began class.

Of course I still had to deal with the two remaining members of the host club. Thankfully they waited till after class to approach me. After class though, both Suoh and Ootori approached me while I was packing up my things at my desk. Ootori had his arms crossed, his upper torso slightly leaned back and his face was masked by practiced emotions. Suoh however gave me a deep bow before saying, "Thank you Tsuratsi for protecting Haruhi on the bus. I cannot express my gratitude."

"Okay…" I started. His demeanor had changed dramatically compared to what it had been since I'd met him. "He wasn't really in any danger though, the gun was on safety lock and Mr. Fujioka is a guy so I don't think anything bad would've happened." At this comment Suoh began sweating bullets and Ootori pushed his glasses up leaving only a reflection of light showing. They were hiding something, but what?

Before I could ask, Ootori opened his mouth. "Well, either way, we thank you for accepting the job. Haruhi will be waiting for you by the bus after your practice and you'll meet up at the bus stops in the mornings. Thank you for protecting him." He gave me a grin, and I wanted to punch him just for crafting such a fake smile. Lucky for him, I withheld myself.

"It's still inconvenient, not to mention much more dangerous." I gave him a grin oh so similar to his own. Such obvious hate and fake sincerity shining through.

"Well, it works out for the best right?"

I gave Ootori a stiff nod before going back to packing my things, slung my backpack over my shoulder and stood up. "Well, I should go study. Don't you have a club to go run?"

At that moment the calmness that Suoh had was suddenly swept away. "OH! Has no one asked you yet? We want you to join the club! Of course we'd have to pick out a type for you, but you'd surely be a big hit! We already have girls asking for you!"

I stared at him.

My face read 'really?'

I continued staring.

"Why the heck would I do that?" I stated bluntly.

"To entertain girls with too much time on their hand, of course!" The Suoh said

"Why would I be interested in doing that?" I countered.

He looked at me as though it was as plain as day. "It brings a smile to the girls faces. Isn't that important? To bring a smile to others?" He tilted his head to my right, as he said that last part. He had innocence clear in his eyes. I guess he was a good person after all.

Despite this thought, a small frown decorated my features. "I can't, I'm already in a disagreement with coach. I don't want to give him another reason to dislike me." I let a perfect fake smile show. It even reached my eyes, "Anyway, I need to get better at soccer anyway right?" With that I left the room and headed towards one of the many libraries.

It had been really loud at first, but then got really quiet after the girls all left to the host club. Some of them had asked if I would consider joining the host club. My answer to all of them was "No, sorry." I read a bit and then went to get my soccer gear on. This week was control and I had a certain feeling that Suoh would bomb it. I was later proven correct and avoided him.

This all continued for about two weeks till the soccer team and host club planned a jointed activity.


	7. Deals with the Devil

We were suppose to be doing team building exercises. We started off doing them, but then Suoh had the 'great' idea to have a dance with the host club. Of course nearly all the guys jumped at the chance, the rest were passive. The only two, other than me that disagreed, was that sexist Hinata, and the coach. So, soon enough, we were planning out a party in the Host Club's room, the charisma of the club members had even got Hinata and Coach Hibiki to enjoy participating. So far they had made it a school wide party, meaning that everyone at the school was invited, including the guys. It would be masquerade with formal dress, the music would be performed by the school's private orchestra and the food would be provided by the schools chefs. Haruhi and I had stayed out of most of the planning. We had both come to the conclusion that this was a rich peoples thing.

He and I had been trying to find a way out of the mandatory dance. However, we had to go against, nineteen soccer players and six hosts. One of which was on both, so… We were going against twenty-five rich guys. Let me tell you, 25-2 is not good odds.

Yoshimoto tried coaxing us with pictures of his sisters, he was so close, but no. Tamaki tried explaining the good things we'd be doing. Fail, he ruined it. Hinata tried to guilt trip us, fail, I don't care much for Hinata. The Hitachiin twins tried to make a bet with me. I won. Fotoshi tried to trick me, fail, I'm too smart. Kon tried to order me, I never listened. Ootori tried to scared me, fail, it's illegal. Honey and Mori tried to bribe me, fail, I don't care about my happiness. Coach tried to see my point of view, obviously that failed harder than the others. I finally got them to stop pestering me with some negotiations. I managed make a bargain so that I would only to have make a thirty minute appearance, and not stay the entire night.

Haruhi however, was less lucky than I was. It seemed that the host club needed him there the whole night. Not to mention he had a master manipulator debating with him. Granted, I did hear something about a debt decrease. I took a mental note and planned to ask Fujioka about that later.

I was also approached about my knowledge of dancing by Jin, a guy in class 1B. It was very awkward because when he asked, everyone, and I mean everyone, stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me.

"I don't dance." I stated bluntly, and maybe quoting a song. "I'm not even gonna be there the whole night and I don't really have to dance do I?"

Evil gleams occurred in the eyes of the many playboys of the room. "We can have the same person that taught Haruhi teach you. She was one of our guests." Ootori said after receiving a whisper from Suoh.

Eyeing them suspiciously, I said, "Do I seem like the kind of guy that would trust a host club?"

Suoh and the twins all sat in a corner and began forming a sense of despair around them. "We just wanted to help." They all pouted.

"Why Tsu-Chan?" The little runt asked.

"I just don't dance. Simple as that."

* * *

 _Idiot_

* * *

I ignored that again, as Haruhi spoke up for me. "Hey, if he says he doesn't want to dance then let him be." I later thanked him for the support.

When I had told my parents about the party though, they told me to stay the entire time. In fact, the took my bus pass away and slipped a gown like dress, a mask, heels, a hair brush and makeup into my bag. They said that they'd pick me up when it was over and would keep the house locked till then. I found it very weird that my dad was encouraging me to try and impress people. Isn't a dad suppose to make sure his daughter doesn't get into a romantic relationship and be over protective if they were being hassled by a bunch of guys calling themselves a host club? Just one more reason I fear for my sisters well being.

The soccer team and host club were all getting ready for the dance I was astounded by the sheer number of changing rooms in the school. The host club had let me borrow one of the modern styled suits from a cosplay the host club did and I was looking at myself in the mirror. I had a dark blue suit coat, a matching set of pants and a white button up shirt with a slight sky blue tint to it. Finished off with a soft sea foam green tie. After a bit of trouble, I had begrudgingly asked Haruhi to teach me to tie the tie. My mask had been a simple dark blue mask that only covered the area around my eyes. On my head, there was a dark blue panama hat pinned to my head. I had been very careful with my hair. If the bobby pins holding my hat down gave way, I'd have to explain the reason I was still wearing my beanie underneath it that would most likely turn into a heart wrenching lie. I hate making those up.

Anyway, the party was starting and I was ready for my thirty minute moment of socialization. Well, as much as I could. I was never big on classy parties. When I exited the changing room Haruhi was waiting for me with the twins each leaning on one of his shoulders.

"Hi Tsuratsi." Fujioka said with a light flush on his face, very light. "I thought you'd might want someone that wasn't an ignorant rich kid to hang out with before the dance. But then these two tagged along." I held a confused look on my face for a moment, he was off again. I had grown accustomed to his somewhat off gestures not too long ago, but still wondered about it every time. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it was staring me in the face. I gave a small nod of thanks, after my moment of confusion.

"HEY!" One of the twins shouted. I think it was Hikaru. "Are you calling us ignorant kids?!"

"Yeah, that isn't very nice since you're both wearing suits we designed." The one I thought to be Kaoru, said.

"Of course." Fujioka stated bluntly.

The twins both exaggerated a mock pained look. "How could you?"

I gave them a full on smirk until I saw their eyes again. Though my facial expression did not change, my mindset did, and my eyes softened. They held the same look that someone else I knew use to have. _They are actually hurt by that statement._ I thought. _They're like all those characters in those books. A seemingly perfect life with hidden sadness that they won't show._ I let go of my smirk and gave them what they had deemed my 'true smile'. It was actually fake, but it did reach my eyes and sparked something inside me every time I gave it. Happiness, then guilt and self-pity, I think. "Let's go." I stated. With that we left and separated into our team and club.

After we split up I received a very stern, mental, scolding. _What are you doing?! You can't let anyone attach themselves to you. And you can't get attached to them. You can help them, sure, but never, ever, let them think your friends. You know how that turns out._ I gave a shudder at the scolding I got.

The party started and the soccer team made a grand entrance, followed by the host club. Suoh made this grand speech about working together, and making the party the best it could be.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We, the soccer team and host club welcome you to our dance! We've all banded together, despite the many differences, and worked hard to bring tonight to you. All we ask of you is to enjoy yourselves and make the most of tonight." He continued in a very 'princely' way. "We want to make tonight a night to remember. Now, let the party begin!" With that, everyone dispersed and talked. It was unbelievably similar to what I had pictured for a rich people party.

People sipping fancy drinks and chatting. The guys were all asking the girls to dance, not one girl breaking the stereotype.

"Ask someone to dance." A flat voice said from behind me. I jumped a bit and turned around sharply to see Ootori holding his black notebook under his right arm.

"How many times have I told your club that I don't dance." I said, making a show of annoyance by bringing my hand to my forehead. "I honestly don't see why'd you'd even care. I mean, I'm not your friend or an important acquaintance, I don't really know you, I'm not even in your flirting club. And yet, you're trying to make me socialize."

Ootori gave a dry chuckle before commenting. "That doesn't mean you can't dance though."

I eyed with an unreadable expression, my curious poker face if you will. "You read too deep into the lines." I commented, neither denying or agreeing.

He then eyed me with a curious glance. "Speaking of reading, who are you?"

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Tsuratsi. If you're trying to make me get made fun of my first name, then you aren't going to get that satisfaction."

"Oh really?" He stated showing no emotion. "Because, I couldn't find anything on a Mr. Tsuratsi, Rosaku. I did however research the people you have marked on your files as your parents, turns out that they do have a child named Rosaku, except she's a girl. When I did research on her, she had the exact same records as you do except for gender. The only difference is that she is going through homeschooling for her high school years. Now, we have two options, one you get arrested for identity theft, or I can keep quiet and you join the host club."

It was at that point that I realized that Fujioka was right. I can act. Or as I put it, I can put on a believable charade and lie my way out of anything. Right now I needed to keep up the typical attitude that I would have if I really was the person in my lie. Snarky and emotional. "Well, then if that were true then I'd gladly join, however…" I trailed off leaving him in suspense while I thought up a perfect lie.

"You could also keep this between you and me, while I continue to go on with my life regularly, or you can be saddled on a bunch of guilt for getting me arrested, and putting me and everyone I know into danger. Rosaku let me borrow her identity for a reason and I'm not going to let her gift go to waste." I curled a fists into balls and darkened my expression. I am getting way too into character but I don't care, I like feeling like this. Anger, desperation, and frustration. It's exhilarating. "I can't. If you don't believe me, you can ask her if you want." I looked at Ootori, he was confused and was attempting to hide it at all costs. "How about I propose a deal?" I asked, my voice beginning to level, but there was still traces of anger in it. Ootori lifted his eyebrow and collected himself as I proposed my idea. "If I go dance and stay here for the entire party, you won't ask me about my past or research any information on me or Rosaku. However, if you do believe I'm lying after you talk to Rosaku then go ahead, research all you want."

After that Ootori shut up and turned to the girls fangirling over him. "Agreed." He said, emptiness filling his voice. "We will go over the details after the dance, in class 2A." I nodded and headed off in the opposite direction.

"Okay."

"It's a deal then."


	8. Excuses and Lies

I was dancing the guy part of the waltz, and for it being the first time in my life, I did pretty good. Granted, I may have let my free style tendencies slip a bit, the girls didn't say anything about it. In fact they got all smiley when I did. After the dance, I began to clean everything up only to be stopped by the staff. Apparently the staff was meant to pick it all up. When I had told them I wanted to help they just waved it off and told me that I had no need to help. Then they rushed me out the door.

Room 2A, I guess that means Suoh's and Ootori's home room. After wandering around the many, many hallways, I arrived. It was the same as any other classroom in this school. Pink and over the top. Seriously, who needs cushioned seats at school?

Ootori was leaning on the teachers desk with his right hand on his signature notebook and pen that laid on the table. This time, he didn't have any light reflecting off of his glasses, so you could actually see his eyes. I think that was actually the very first time I had seen his eyes. He did a really good job at hiding his emotions. Probably better than I ever would be able to if I couldn't fake emotions. I couldn't read him, though there was a mingled sense of curiosity and frustration in the room.

He held nothing in his voice as he 'greeted' me, "Hello Tsuratsi."

"Hello Otoori." I replied in the same monotone voice he had used.

He continued to use the same bland tone as he said, "Sit." I jumped up to sit on the nearest student desk, as I did this Ootori's eyes narrowed. "In a chair." He stated with a slight change of his voice, making him sound like he was giving an order. An order which I completely ignored. His eyes flashed thoughtfulness before continuing in the flat and boring tone from before. "I want to talk to the real Tsuratsi."

I had to take control of this conversation, otherwise I'd be backed into a rather problematic corner. "Well, I did tell you that you could check with her, and I won't stop you at all. The problem though, is that I don't want her to be affiliated with me in anyway other than as a victim to identity theft. So, with your permission, may I please set up the meeting? It can be as soon as tomorrow if you wish. I need to keep her as safe as possible, that means no researching or contacting her without me knowing. If you do then some very dangerous people would be after both her and her family. Understand?"

With an action somewhere in between breathing and sighing, he nodded and pushed up his glasses. The light reflecting off of them once more. "I expected as much." He picked up his notebook and made a few notes. "When will I be able to talk to Tsuratsi?"

I gave myself an inner smirk before erasing it, and leaving no trace. "Well, since today is Friday I'll be able to set up a meeting by one tomorrow. Sound good?" I asked.

He nodded and left. I sighed. This was going to be a major headache for me wasn't it?

* * *

Ootori would be here soon. I had gone over the story countless times looking for holes and told my parents the entirety of the situation and the story, should he call to verify it with them. I couldn't do much to conceal that I was me, but I had my hair curled and coated in hairspray for volume, which was quite the difference between my normally straight and flat hair. My nails were painted in a yellowy, yet tangerine orange color, perfectly matching the yellow sundress I had on. The shoulders covered by a fashionable, short sleeved little white jacket. I was wearing the same black flats that I had on when I fought off the three guys that had jumped Fujioka. I wore foundation on all the exposed skin that purposely did not match my skin. On top of that, I wore sparkly golden colored eye shadow, rose blush and burgundy wine lipstick. Just to change my image a bit more, I borrowed my mother's dark brown glasses that had rounded rectangular frames and a simple and small butterfly made of rhinestones on the edge closest to the lenses, of each 1 centimeter temple.

I was looking at myself in the mirror and came to the conclusion that Ootori would not be able to see the similarities between this girly Tsuratsi, and the boy Tsuratsi. All I had to do now was to make sure I didn't let my real personality shine through. Right now I was the always happy and naive girl who was popular with everyone and was a ditz when it came to other people's' emotions. So in short, I was gonna act like a less flamboyant and dramatic, girl version of Tamaki. The doorbell rang and I headed over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, I'm Ootori Kyoya. Is Tsuratsi Rosaku here?"

"That's me." I said cheerily. "You're Ootori Kyoya, right?" I asked giving him a smile of innocence. He nodded and I invited him in and led him to the kitchen table. It was a simple dark brown wood, that could sit up to eight people. I sat at the head and Ootori sat at the foot, each with a glass of water that I had offered. "Well, what do you want to know?" I asked. My voice becoming more mellow than earlier, but still had optimism in it.

"Where is he?" He said after looking the kitchen over. "I expected he'd be here."

I expected this question and gave him a planned answer. "Well, he trusts me enough to say what I need to without say too much." I said with a grin. "Besides we're probably gonna go into topics that'll make him all depressed I pretty much kicked him out of the house."

Ootori looked at me evenly before asking, "What's his name?"

Of course he would ask the question that I had not planned him to. "Well, I'm not sure if I should trust you but, lets just call him… Eda for now. He hates that name to high heaven." I said cheekily. In reality it was just an acquaintance's boyfriend's name, but it would work.

Kyoya nodded and wrote something in his black note book that he had in his hands. "Okay, so why is he borrowing your name?"

"Wow. You sure are straight forward aren't you?" I asked with a slight pout on my face. "Well, he's hiding from some very important people."

"Who are these very important people?" He asked bluntly.

"Dangerous." I answered sadly looking into my cup. "That's why he hasn't even been able to bring this to the police. They have so much power that they've convinced the police to hand him over to them the second he steps into a police department." I looked up with a sad smile. "But he always manages to slip away and keep himself safe."

He looked at me before realizing that I wouldn't tell him anything about the people that were chasing after 'Eda'. "And you're okay with this?" He asked, a slight protectiveness hinted in his laced seriousness.

"Huh?" I asked, giving a clueless look. "Okay with what?"

"With the fact that he is using your name in order to get what he wants. I find it hard to believe that a girl like yourself would approve of your name being socialized with a sport. Not to mention that you are stuck at home without available socialization with your friends from your past." He answered, placing his chin to rest on his intertwined hands. "His influence at the school has grown quite a bit since he saved a student there."

I instantly made a show of earnest interest in what he had said. "He saved a student!" I stated excitedly, catching Ootori off his guard. A large smile spread across my face. "Cool!" I paused a moment before change my expression, "Actually no! It's not. It's too dangerous." I let a sigh escape as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "That's just like him though. He'll put himself at risk just to help someone. Idiot." As I withdrew my hand from my face, I rested my head on it, slightly scrunching up my hair near the roots, before shooting up in realization. "Hey! What do you mean that I wouldn't like my name associated with sports?" I asked accusingly.

Ootori shrugged, "Oh? I thought you knew. 'Eda' is on the school's soccer team."

"Really?" I asked with a voice with obvious sarcasm, accusation, and a hint of rhetoricality. "Are you telling me that one of those people who thinks girls can't play sports?"

Ootori blinked. "No. Your personality suggests it though." I continued to stare at him with a face that read 'explain or die'. He showed no sign of seeing the expression I had given but continued nonetheless. "For example, someone associated with sports wouldn't ramble about someone they were trying to protect if they were in this position. Not to mention, you are extremely preppy at the moment. Then there are many more examples in the way you're expressing yourself and the way you've been speaking. The most hinting physical attribute is that you don't have a tan line, but just by the way you've been holding yourself hints at it."

I facepalmed. "Ootori, you're no Sherlock."

He raised his eyebrow before asking "You know who Sherlock is?"

Instantly I had a really exaggerated grin on my face, "Yeah! I think he's really smart and kind! Despite his claim to being a high functioning sociopath. I think a lot of people are like that. They try to disconnect themselves from everything but they're the ones who end up caring the most." I paused realizing that I was talking from experience and then sighed. "I rambled off again didn't I? I'm the one who introduced him to soccer, so I think it's amazing that he's on the soccer team. I'm not gonna get mad." I paused looking at Ootori. His posture had changed and his face showed obvious emotion. I'm pretty sure that's the first time I had seen such an expression from him. I couldn't place what the emotions he had at that moment, but I could tell that there were multiple and they were conflicting. "Anyway what else would you like to know?" I asked changing the topic with a cheery attitude.

Regaining his business composure, He asked"Where is your family?"

"Huh? They're at the store getting a new washing machine and dryer." I said confused on where he was going with this line of questioning. "Why?"

Instead of answering my question he pressed a button on a small device that he had pulled out of his pocket. After which he readdressed the question in a different manner, "Okay now all radio signals have been blocked. So if you or your family is in any danger you need to tell me now. It'll only be blocked for a minute or two so if you have any information then say it now. There may not be another chance."

In response to this course of action, I laughed. It was fake, but realistic enough to be believable. After giving the appearance of trying to stop laughing I did stop. "Did you think that I was being forced? Really?" I paused before making sure he was looking at me directly in the eye. "He is apart of my family, the only reason I'm involved, is because I made him go to Ouran. It has the best security and should be able to protect him." After that Ootori's attitude shifted a bit, but he continued asking questions. Eventually, the doorbell rang repeatedly and my parents came through the door scolding my younger siblings for ringing the doorbell when they had keys. So Ootori ended up meeting my family.

My parents didn't seem to like him, but they didn't dislike him either. As for my younger siblings, Ootori played all of them like fools, with the exception of Crystal, my ten year old sister. Eventually he left and I rushed to my room to clean off all the makeup I had on. I had successfully kept my secret, secret for one more week.


	9. Found Out

It had been a whole week since I had that interesting interview with Ootori. Soccer was going well, I still had most of the host club wanting me in the club, but they had gotten use to me turning them down so they asked more and more often. A pain to be honest. The most normal thing that was occurring were the bus rides if you exclude the fact that I was pretending to be a boy. Today my mom was suppose to take us all out to the clothing store to see if anyone of us grew out of our clothes. This also means that I was in my preferred type of outfit. I was wearing a teal blouse, faded flare jeans, and the black slip-ons from before. My long, and flat hair pulled into a loose bun that was held together by a single pencil.

My family and I had just finished looking through my size when loud voices penetrated my thoughts.

"Ooo! Another commoner store!"

"Haruhi, why were you wearing that sweater when we met you? There are plenty of other outfits here."

"Sorry but I'm not rich, and these are really pricey for me."

"Really Haru-Chan? But this says it's only 3000 yen?"

I cringed at the thought of asking my parents for something that expensive. I usually get stuff from thrift stores. We really only come to stores like these to compare ourselves to the sizes. Then, like a wrecking ball, it hit me. People from school are here and I'm dressed like a girl. It's okay as long as they don't come on this isle, I'll be fine.

"Hey! Rosaku Tsuratsi, are you listening to me?" My mom asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you think I should pull the little girls out of their after school program."

All of sudden Hanino... forget it. Honey was running towards the isle shouting, "Tsu-Chan! Tsu-Chan!" Then he appeared a few feet away with Mori behind him. Following them came the twins, followed by Suoh, dragging a girl, and finally Ootori, strutting in behind them all. Very shadowy like. Once he saw me, I was screwed, he had already pushed his glasses up and was writing and scratching in his notebook. Looking them over, my eyes landed on the girl Suoh had drug in. It was Haruhi.

"So you're a girl." Both Haruhi and I stated at the same time. Behind her, the club was gawking at me, and Suoh seemed to have an expression of pure terror.

"Yeah…" I started as a subconsciously began rubbing the back of my neck. "But, can you guys keep it a secret? I wanna stay on the soccer team."

Looking at the club as a whole, you could see the devilish glints in their eyes, Haruhi being the one and only exception.

"Well Ms. Tsuratsi, it is possible but, as the saying goes, 'Nothing in life is free'." I looked to Ootori as he said this and continued, "However, it seems that you don't hold any assets, or sum of money that is appealing to us. Tamaki do you have any thoughts to which Rosaku here may repay us for tight lips?"

The ignition of realization, joy, and satisfied determination, lit in Suoh's eyes as he opened his mouth. "It's true that you don't have any assets, but you do have an ability to attract customers to our club. So, from now on, you are a host!" I blinked. Once. Twice… Three times. He was acting serious, was manipulating girls emotions a hobby or something? It didn't seem like it, but I couldn't read these rich people.

I lost my composure for a bit, but regained it as I countered, "I could just make sure that Fujioka's secret stays if mine does." As the boys of the Host club heard that statement, they all pailed, all except one who glasses glinted. Somehow.

"A lie can be squashed, but a rumor can't." People believe that Haruhi is a guy and will remain to do so. However as a girl on the soccer team it'll be very hard for the team to not check if a rumor goes around. Would you like to risk that?"

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, but talked nonchalantly. "Fine, if that's how it is then so be it."

"YAY!" And Suoh lost all seriousness and returned to being the flamboyant and over excited child. Wait, child? I looked at Suoh again, he had lost all sense of pragmatism as he yelled, "TSURATSI IS JOINING THE HOST CLUB! HARUHI WILL FINALLY HAVE A SISTER!" He turned his head sharply towards the twins, while mumbling, "She won't be hanging out with these shady twins anymore." Haruhi rolled her eyes at the scene as the twins retorted. My mother however, laughed all the while.

"Well, we need to get home. Maybe we'll see you guys later." My mom finally said, with a smile clear on her face. "Nice meeting you, bye!" We then left the premises my mom giving small chuckles every once in awhile. Never answering my inquiring of the act. The following day would be headache.


	10. Becoming a Host

After all that work to make sure no one figured out that I was a girl, I got caught. Haruhi had warned me that, the twins were under orders to keep an eye on me, and to make sure that I went to the club today. While the other member of the club publicized it as much as they could. So, as I wandered the halls, trying to prolong the amount of time before club hours, the twins hovered over my shoulder attempting to make me go faster. After their many retorts to my calm smart-mouthing, they gave up and tried to carry me there over their shoulders.

"Put. Me. Down." I stated in a commanding, and authoritative voice.

In response they hesitate for a millisecond before looking at each other and stating, "No." I was then rushed to the club room despite my banging on the closest twin's back.

"I can walk by myself!" I huffed, the twins just shrugged and walked on.

When we had arrived at the music room, they finally put me down. Scared that I'd be picked up again, I walked in without complaining, to be bombarded with idiotic words falling out of a certain blonde's mouth. "Ooo! You're here!" He stated energetically, "Welcome, to the Host Club."

I sighed in exasperation. Suoh seemed like he had more to say till Ootori spoke up. "You should know that, even though you're a girl, you will be expected to provide the same level of flirting as we manage." My first opinion on this guy wasn't to far off, this guy was a slippery manipulator. He'd definitely make a great politician if that was his goal. "As such don't even attempt to use your gender as leverage."

As I opened my mouth to create a compelling argument, I was interrupted by the two Hitachiin twins. The more calm one spoke first, "Look, we know that people have been asking for her, but…"

Then his brother continued, "She really needs to change her appearance if she doesn't want to scare them all away." I'm pretty sure that I got struck with an arrow by his comment.

* * *

 _Scary_

* * *

"Fine, you try finding a way to hide your gender when you don't have baggy clothes." I retorted. "I just want the fact that I'm a girl secret, if it means flirting so be it." I began and continued nonchalantly, as to cover up the emotion in my retort. " However you have no right to make any comments on my appearance."

"Um… Okay" they all said in unison.

Suoh however spoke up somewhat intelligently, "Well, as right as you may be, you do need to attract customers, if you want to keep your secret hidden." Just as I was about to give him a glare, he continued. "So, you will need to change your outwards appearance. Kyoya, get a boys uniform! Twins, do her hair! Mori, um… well we'll see what needs to be done." His voice drifted off, as the twins seemed to have sinister grins on their faces.

"Rosaku," Smooth voiced twin.

"We're gonna need you to sit down." Bumpy and airy voiced twin.

Within moments, I was sitting in a chair, similar to what a fancy barber would own. A vanity mirror in was in front of me, and through it, I could see one of them hold up scissors. Giving them both a glare that couldn't have come into existence due to good nature, before in a threatening tone, ordered, "Don't you dare cut my hair." They both froze. "Do it and you die."

They looked at my reflection, dead in the eyes. "Get a grip, we aren't gonna chop it off, we were just gonna cut it like Haruhi's." The one holding the scissors said.

"No." I said rather firmly, before using both of my hands to pull my beanie down. "Absolutely not."

"Fine, we'll keep it as long as possible, but you're gonna have to show us your hair either way." The more empathetic one commented. "So please let go."

I reluctantly let my beanie go as the kinder of the two removed it from my head, to see the abstract, geometric pattern of bobby pins to hold up my hair. They put down the hair styling products, to take out each and every bobby pin systematically. The entire atmosphere had changed as they began their work. Judging from their focus, I was just an empty shell that needed to be aesthetically fixed.

After the five to seven minutes it took to pull out the pins, my hair fell out neat, brushed, and most of all long. My hair came to the middle of my forearm, in the front, the back however was cut into a V-ish shape, reaching down to my waist.

"Wow." The two said in disbelief. "How the heck did you fit all that into your beanie?"

Not new to the reaction, I deadpanned before answering, "I have absolutely no volume."

The twins had epiphany look on their faces, "Hey…" They one on the left started.

"Are you willing,"

"To wear a wig?" They asked simultaneously.

Glancing up at them, they had a weird look on their face. I couldn't place it. "If it means no hair cut, absolutely." I stated, making sure I wasn't feeling anything. I had to have no blots. My personality is a blank white paper, my emotions are the paint that adorns it. Make sure no paint falls. Leave it all blank.

"Okay." They put my hair in a hair net before pulling out a bunch of wigs all matching my own hair color. "Pick one." I went through them all, trying to comprehend why they would have any in the first place. They were all boy cuts. I picked out the one that was most similar to the way it looked with a beanie. Shaggy bangs, and whose back reached a centimeter past the neck. The twins put it on me and added some touches to the wig to make it seem more realistic.

As they were finishing up, Ootori came in with a blue uniform hanging over his arm. "Ms. Tsuratsi, here is your uniform." He gave a really fake smile, he purposely made it over the, top. He must've been infuriated with my lie.

Putting on an equally fake smile of sincerity, I said, "Thank you Ootori." Ootori and I pretty much hand a stare down between smiles before I shooed him out of the room so I could change.

When I stepped out of the changing room, the hosts were standing there, waiting for me to step out. "Tsuratsi, you can really pull that look off." Haruhi said

"You should see how long her hair really is." The twins pouted.

"Well, now, all we have to pick a type for you." Suoh commented to himself.

Not understanding what he meant, I asked, "What do you mean by type?"

Suoh's eyes widened a bit before 'explaining'. "Your character, your personality, your selling point, The point that is you're most attractive part." He began to point to the members. The Wild type, boy-lolita type, mischievous brotherly love type, cool type, natural type and me, the princely type!"

"You're kidding me right?"

Suddenly Ootori responded, not something I expected, though I probably should've. "No, just because you have people asking for you doesn't mean that girls will always ask for you. Without a type, you'd be like a candy with no flavor." I rose an eyebrow at his analogy. "However, what type you are, we don't know. You're most definitely not a lolita type, maybe a jock-type?"

At that suggestion I scoffed, "I thought I didn't strike you as the kind of girl who would approve of my name being socialized with a sport." Ootori glared at me, a dark mass of hatred coming from him. "Sorry." I said relatively calm, though inside I was terrified.

Suddenly there were sounds of grinding gears, and old machinery underneath the floor. Soon enough, there was a girl standing with a microphone on some sort of rising platform. "No boys, didn't I teach you that there are more than just one kind of type per genre?!"

"What the?"

"That's Renge, our 'manger'." Haruhi said.

"Last time it was lolitas, now it's all of the above." Renge, turned to look at me. "Now you! What are your likes?!"

"I don't exactly like anything, soccer and music I guess..."

"What are your dislikes then?!"

"Umm… stereotypes and cursing?"

"Okay that leaves the angel type, gentle type, naive type, shy prince type, fragile type, heroic type, good natured type, the weird type, shy type, the contradictory type, passionate type," As she continued I tuned her out till I heard the "best friend type" before I could interject though, she continued on, and on. "Well, boys which one do you think suits him?" She said finally wrapping it up

"The heroic type." Suoh said.

"Angel type!" Honey shouted.

"Kind hearted mystery type." The twins voted.

"Contradictory type." Ootori thought.

"Shouldn't she just be herself?" Haruhi asked, though her comment went ignored as the others debated between themselves.

After gaining a migraine, I interrupted their idiotic bickering, If I have to have a type, I think that I can pull off the best friend type."

Once settled, everyone agreed, seeing as though no one knew me as well as I knew myself. Eventually the first round of Hosting began, and at my table were five girls. All of which I got to treat me like a best friend. They would react the way I wanted them if they didn't, they would fall for the cover up. Easy as pie. They made me lose hope for the reason I came to Ouran. Nothing was going to be different here. Typical people, different situations, same reactions. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Just boring puppets.


End file.
